AfterWorld
|date = April 4, 2018 |website = DeviantArt (Story) DeviantArt Group |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Monstrous |setting = Grim Dark |medium = Comic |status = In development |creator = MechanicPluto24 |writer = MechanicPluto24, Gabriel_Dreemurr, NateT-G, xXvortexXx, Brayden12402 |artist = MechanicPluto24 |spriter = MechanicPluto24}} AfterWorld is an eldritch, sci-fi, hellish AU based around the future - and the collapse - of our solar system, and each world's change influencing the physical form of all of the monsters. The AU begins with the Player using Chara's soul and Determination as fuel, causing genocide and resets that cause the CORE to eventually collapse and explode. The fallout from the collapse spreads out and corrupts the monsters, transforming them into terrifying beasts and distributing them around the solar system. Frisk is born 6.5 billion years into the future on Mars, now terraformed and renamed to "Hyro," and moves to Earth, now renamed to "Inferos", to explore. When a meteor storm brews near Frisk's location, and a meteor crashes near her base, she falls into the remnant of Mount Ebott, causing the story to unfold. Character Changes Primary Undertale Characters Due to the unfortunate collapse of the CORE, most of the lovable characters from Undertale have been transformed into raw, unfiltered nightmarish monsters, reduced beyond insanity and drained of sentience, with the simple goal of killing in order to sustain their own existence. Frisk, The Eighth Fallen * Race: Human * Gender: Female * Height: 5'2" (1.5 m) A human born 6.5 billion years from today on Hyro, she is slightly timid and usually very forgiving of others. She often wears a high-tech exosuit, which protects her from radiation, extreme heat/cold, and other environmental hazards she may encounter on other planets. She's very protective of Chara, but dislikes fighting and does not do it very often. As the story progresses, Frisk forms a bond with Chara. Chara, Shattered Scapegoat * Race: Penumbral Spirit * Gender: Female * Height: 4'11" (1.4 m) After being killed by Sans 37,047,734 times, and accidentally breaking the world, she has been deprived of her ability to RESET. Her physical form consists of how she looked when she first fell down into the Underground; her hair cut short and messy, and her clothes torn and cut. Her eyes are hollow and dark, with two glowing red pupils. She is also immune to most environmental hazards, such as extreme heat, atmospheric pressure, corrosion, or extreme cold. She only wants forgiveness, which she does not expect from anyone. As the story progresses Chara starts to grow very attached to Frisk. Sentinel, Blazing Malice * Analogue: Sans * Race: Ebonmorph Skeleton * Gender: Male * Height: 6.6 m Left to burn on Nebun, the Sentinel is a colossal, abhorrent skeletal creature. His skull is misshapen, damaged, and blood is seeping from his eyes and his mouth. He has seven large eyeballs distributed across his skull, and his jaws have multiple rows of sharp, blood-drenched teeth. Poltergeist, Infernal Apparition * Analogue: Papyrus * Race: Ebonmorph Skeleton * Gender: Male * Height: 8.0 m Also abandoned on Nebun, he has changed dramatically. Similar to the Sentinel, he is much taller with larger dorsal spikes. Due to an unknown calamity his frontal skull has caved in, destroying most of his upper jaw. Plaguebringer, Botanic Animosity * Analogue: Flowey * Race: Floral Construct * Gender: None * Height: 3.7 m A horrific abomination that devoured most of most of the Ruins' monsters, the Plaguebringer is an enormous plant-like terror; a bramble of vines, thorns, broiling flesh, bone, and eyeballs. It was awakened shortly after Frisk first entered the Underground, and has an insatiable thirst for blood. The Plaguebringer does not contain the essence of Asriel, they are two separate entities. Hades, Underworld Revenant * Race: Terran Skeleton * Gender: Male * Height: 6'6" (2.0 m) The only Royal Scientist to have survived the catastrophic collapse of the CORE, and one of the only monsters to have remained on Inferos. After one of the RESETS, the timeline was altered where Gaster never fell into the CORE, only to be later killed by the Player. In one of the following RESETS, the timeline was altered again where a prototype blaster experiment goes horribly wrong, fusing and distorting the blaster with Gaster's own head. After the collapse of the CORE, billions of years from now he regained consciousness just after Frisk fell into the Underground. Persephone, Mother's L.O.V.E. Monolith, Macrocosm Leviathan, Hadalpelagic Terror Atrocity, Emesissal Horror Infestation, Assimilation Devourer, Arachnophobia Ravager, Phantasmal Automaton Extinction, Event Horizon Zenith, Advent of Ragnarok -- The remaining primary monsters will be revealed as the AU develops. -- Additional Characters/Species There are plans to add an inane number of additional monsters to the worlds of AfterWorld; some of them are based on Undertale monsters, others are original, Lovecraft-inspired creatures. Nearly all of these monsters are non-sentient, and are either dangerous to or hostile to other life forms, especially humans. They range in size, most of them being slightly larger than the average human, but some of them are truly gargantuan titans; hundreds or even thousands of kilometers long. Archangel A very unique environment, Archangel is a red giant star and is the last place one would expect to find life. However, even in the outer corona of this bloated star, there is an entire heliecosystem teeming with exotic forms of life. The largest and most dominant entities in the Archangel ecosystem are the Helios colossus, ''the Solar dreadnoughts. These creatures are titanic wyvern-like creatures, with massive wings, at least 50 eyes, and a mouth full of skinny but razor-sharp teeth. They can grow up to 40 kilometers long, will prey on any creatures they find, and are believed to be the reason mankind has never successfully created a Dyson sphere. Nebun Currently, Nebun is a molten hell, with almost no life. The lethal radiation, erratic gravity, and blistering heat makes habitation nearly impossible. However, Nebun was habitable about 8 billion years ago, when Archangel was young and yellow. One of the most dominant life forms was the Ebonmorphs; large, dark, fur-covered creatures that grew to nearly 20 meters long, and preyed on meat. If situations were dire enough, they even resorted to cannibalism. Unfortunately, all life went extinct when a colossal meteor impacted Nebun, causing a chain reaction that started countless volcanoes to eject more and more carbon dioxide into the atmosphere, wiping out every last living entity on the entire planet. Inferos What was once a vivacious planet and the homeworld of mankind, has now been scorched and irradiated bare by the dying Archangel. In the time between humanity abandoning the planet and now, Inferos was colonized by multiple space-faring civilizations, but most traces of their existence here has long since been eroded away. The surface is hot and the radiation is deadly, making life very difficult to find. The most habitable locations are deep underground, where the radiation fails to penetrate, but this far down life must also be resistant to the heat radiating from deep within the planet. Letum Gas giants are considered unlikely hosts for life, but Letum supports habitable zones in its upper atmosphere, though "habitable" is an elastic term; the air is too thin and toxic for humans to survive. However, a large variety of aerial life forms have developed, feeding off of the many gases - or each other - to survive. The most prominent life forms are the Tyrant volants; enormous gas eaters that can stretch for kilometers long, and are even hosts for micro-ecosystems. They are passive, and do not pose any direct threat to humans, though one should take care while aerobreaking. The Devorothoths Also nicknamed the "Devourers", the Devorothoths are an ancient, almost Lovecraft-like race of titanic, eldritch monsters that roamed and lived in the vacuum of space. They are among the largest biological entities in the galaxy, with fully-grown adults extending thousands of kilometers long. These creatures will devour anything that strays too close, from space probes, spacecraft and asteroids to even entire moons. If they can't find anything to eat, then they merely hibernate in the vacuum of space until the heat of a passing star awakens them. Some of the largest of them, when they hibernate, can be '''mistaken for planets.' There is no clear answer to where these beasts originate from, although from trace evidence gathered by space probes the most accepted theory is that these creatures were once a single, living planet, that shattered long ago, separating into these creatures that spread across the galaxy like jet fuel. It is widely accepted one of these apocalyptic creatures trespassed the Oort Cloud, causing mankind to flee and quarantine the entire system. No one is entirely sure if the beast is gone, or simply hiding. Location Changes This AU does not take place entirely in the Underground, and expands throughout the solar system, which has changed dramatically over billions of years, especially due to the dying of the Sun. Undertale Locations Most of the Underground has been rendered uninhabitable, primarily because most of it no longer exists. After the Moon collided with Earth, shockwaves from the impact sent earthquakes of unimaginable power across the planet, and causing part of the Underground to collapse into a ravine that stretches hundreds of kilometers down. This chasm has been renamed to the "Abyss," makes up more than 90% of the Underground's surface area, and goes down far past the planet's crust and deep into the mantle. It's unlikely that anything lives in the Abyss, but there have been reports of inhuman howling in these abyssal depths. The Ruins Most of the Ruins have caved in and collapsed due to earthquakes generated by the Moon collision, but Toriel's home is still standing. New Home New Home is in a similar state as the Ruins. The Barrier is still standing, but not for long. Billions of years of wear and tear have degraded the Barrier, and it has grown far weaker. The combined power of merely two human souls could shatter it completely. Additional Locations Archangel * Analogue: The Sun * Radius: 94,200,000 km * Type: Red Giant Star (M III) Once a small, golden yellow star that gave life; now it has expanded and is a deep crimson color. It has entered its Helium Flash, the stage in which it has begun fusing helium into carbon and oxygen in its core. It has also already consumed the planet Neaven. Neaven (Destroyed) * Analogue: Mercury * Radius: 2,128 km (before destruction) * Semimajor Axis: N/A * Type: N/A * Terrain: N/A * Atmosphere: N/A * Special Features: N/A * Inhabitants: N/A Once the innermost planet, Neaven has been annihilated by the ever-expanding Archangel. Most of the planet's crust had already been strip-mined in a failed attempt to construct a Dyson Sphere around Archangel. -- More description will be added as the AU develops, to avoid spoilers. -- Nebun * Analogue: Venus * Radius: 5,924 km * Semimajor Axis: 103,000,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Planet * Terrain: Molten, Volcanic * Atmosphere: 99% CO2, 1% Fe vapor * Special Features: Pillars of Judgement * Inhabitants: Sentinel, Poltergeist After 6 billion years, it has remained the hottest planet in the solar system. This world has been stripped of its atmosphere, and the tidal forces of Archangel have broken and melted the planet's crust. Inferos * Analogue: Earth * Radius: 6,408 km * Semimajor Axis: 165,000,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Planet * Terrain: Irradiated Desert, Ruins, Mountains, Salt Plains * Atmosphere: 76% N2, 22% O2, 2% Ar, H20 vapor, and trace gases * Special Features: Mt. Ebott * Inhabitants: Chara, Plaguebringer, W.D. Gaster, ??? Once the home for humanity and monsterkind, now a barren, yellow desert. Its moon collided about 100,000 years ago, resulting in a molten debris field to entomb the planet. Hyro * Analogue: Mars * Radius: 3,485 km * Semimajor Axis: 224,000,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Planet (Terraformed) * Terrain: Grasslands, Forests, Deserts, Tundra, Oceans, Urban Sprawl * Atmosphere: 78% N2, 20% O2, 2% Ar, H20 vapor, and trace gases * Special Features: Valles Marinares * Inhabitants: Humans, ??? The current homeworld for mankind. It has been terraformed into a lush, Earthlike planet, and its moons were destroyed in the terraformation process. Frisk grew up in a rural, sparsely populated area of Hyro, but she eventually migrated to one of the central cities near Valles Marinares, where she escaped Hyro as an Inferos scavenger. Isoped * Analogue: Ceres * Radius: 919 km * Semimajor Axis: 413,000,000 km * Type: Dwarf Planet * Terrain: Barren * Atmosphere: N/A * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? The largest of the asteroids in the Asteroid Belt, Isoped is a lifeless, barren rock. description TBA Letum * Analogue: Jupiter * Radius: 72,013 km * Semimajor Axis: 779,000,000 km * Type: Jovian Planet * Terrain: Gas * Atmosphere: 86% H2, 14% He * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? The monstrous gas giant of the solar system, wrapped in thick bands of white, gold, brown, and black clouds and whirlpools. Several of its moons have either collided with each other or the planet itself, but a few remain possible future homes for humanity. Charos * Analogue: Io * Radius: 1,827 km * Semimajor Axis: 419,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Moon * Terrain: Frozen Sulfides, Volcanoes, Sulfur Lakes * Atmosphere: 97% CO2, 3% SO2 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? A frozen, volcanic, sulfur-covered hell, it's amazing Charos has survived the calamity of events that have destroyed most of Letum's moon system. The radiation from Letum's magnetosphere has caused many different breeds of strange, alien life to inhabit this bizarre world. Alfai * Analogue: Europa * Radius: 1,553 km * Semimajor Axis: 671,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Moon * Terrain: Oceans, Frozen Islands * Atmosphere: 62% N2, 37% O2, 1% H2O and trace gases * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? One of the few surviving moons of mighty Letum, Alfai has evolved from a frozen wasteland to a world almost completely covered in water. Archangel's helium flash has breathed new life to this alien world, but one should take great precautions before descending into the abyss... Asthen * Analogue: Saturn * Radius: 60,428 km * Semimajor Axis: 1,518,000,000 km * Type: Jovian Planet * Terrain: Gas * Atmosphere: 89% H2, 11% He * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? Once the jewel of the solar system, Asthen has long since lost its magnificent rings, and is now a large, bland, pale yellow sphere. Its moon system, like Letum, is also beginning to collapse. Mortac * Analogue: Rhea/Titan * Radius: 2,893 km * Semimajor Axis: 1,038,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Moon * Terrain: Ice, Lava Fields, Chasms * Atmosphere: 97% N2, 2% CH4, 1% H20 vapor * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? After a deadly collision between the moons Rhea and Titan, the ice of Rhea mixed with the natural gases of Titan, igniting both moons into an inferno that has never fully subsided. This new world, Mortac, stands as a warning to all worlds in the Archangel system; the worst is yet to come. Trell * Analogue: Uranus * Radius: 25,962 km * Semimajor Axis: 2,857,000,000 km * Type: Cryojovian Planet * Terrain: Gas * Atmosphere: 83% H2, 15% He, 2% CH4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? A pale blue gas giant long since ridiculed for its previous name, a voyage to Trell is no laughing matter. Its moon system has degraded heavily, leaving very few survivors. Insan * Analogue: Miranda * Radius: 218 km * Semimajor Axis: 127,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Moon * Terrain: Ice, Crags, Ravines * Atmosphere: N/A * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? Over the eons, Trell's moon Insan has been broken apart and smashed to pieces, only for gravity to pull the debris back into a solid moon. Parts of the moon's insides now cover the titanic mountains and abyssal canyons and valleys, creating a vast, interlocking cavern network that stretches deep into the moon. Izbucn * Analogue: Neptune * Radius: 23,482 km * Semimajor Axis: 5,231,000,000 km * Type: Cryojovian Planet * Terrain: Gas * Atmosphere: 80% H2, 18% He, 2% CH4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? The twin world of Trell, Izbucn has destroyed its major moon Triton eons ago, and has drifted into the Kuiper Belt. There, it captured the lonely dwarf planet Thym, forcing it into orbit. Thym * Analogue: Eris * Radius: 1,128 km * Semimajor Axis: 419,000 km * Type: Terrestrial Moon * Terrain: Frozen, Geysers * Atmosphere: 98% N2, 2% CH4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? This frozen world used to float adrift in the outer fringes of the Kuiper Belt, but due to the powerful gravity of Izbucn, the object was pulled out of its orbit and into an orbit around the ice giant. Izbucn had recently finished annihilating its previous largest moon, Triton, but Thym orbits far enough away to avoid orbital decay, at least for now. Oleth * Analogue: Pluto * Radius: 1,192 km * Semimajor Axis: 5,932,000,000 km * Type: Dwarf Planet? * Terrain: Frozen * Atmosphere: 97% N2, 3% CH4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? As Archangel continues to grow, its habitable zone will expand further and further into space. This lonely, small, icy world will be mankind's last home orbiting Archangel, before leaving it behind and plunging into interstellar space. It is later revealed that Oleth is the host of a massive uncatalogued alien creature sleeping beneath the frozen surface, and is the reason why a former research outpost on Oleth suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. Nadir * Analogue: Planet Nine * Radius: 69,865 km * Semimajor Axis: 7,148,000,000 km (orbit highly eccentric) * Type: Brown Dwarf * Terrain: Gas * Atmosphere: 85% H2, 13% He, 2% CH4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? The true ninth planet. Over billions of years the orbit of this frozen ice giant has decayed, bringing it closer to Archangel, and causing scorn and discord as it flings asteroids and comets randomly, hitting the inner planets and moons. Nadir is classified as a Y-class brown dwarf, glowing deep crimson in color. The planet is orbited by five moons. Ytima * Analogue: Nibiru * Radius: 14,300 km * Semimajor Axis: 620,000 km * Type: Cryovisceral Moon * Terrain: Flesh fields, frozen blood lakes, macroterrestrial eyeballs * Atmosphere: 72% N2, 26% O2, 2% C2952H4664N812O832S8Fe4 * Special Features: ??? * Inhabitants: ??? This world is truly the essence of nightmares. A large orb made almost entirely of visceral bio-matter; flesh, bone, blood, pus, hemoglobin, eyes, and more. It is the least understood world in the entire Archangel system and is one of multiple ongoing debates. One of the more recent theories is that Ytima is not a moon at all, but is actually a colossal alien creature. Miscellaneous Story Explanantion After the events leading up to the death of Asriel and Chara Dreemurr, and Asgore declaring war once again on the humans, Chara's soul remained in a temporary limbo until she was greeted by an unknown entity. This entity took control of her soul, filling it with hatred and making her into the entity's puppet. Chara was enslaved in a dark, empty void, forced to watch as an eldritch nightmare possessed the next child that fell into the Underground, using it as a host. It then killed off everyone Chara had ever loved and held dear, from Toriel to Undyne to Sans. She then was forced to possess the child that fell into the Underground again, and repeated the process five more times. After her sixth RESET, the CORE became dangerously unstable, causing it to go into meltdown. The CORE collapsed and exploded, causing a rupture in the fabric of space-time and tearing a literal hole through dimensions. This new transdimensional flux spread out nearly instantly, swarming through and corrupting the entire Underground, held back only by the Barrier. Due to a series of mysterious and unexplained events - most likely the flux - Chara also lost the ability to RESET, and lives in the hollow husk of a ghost-like body. The entity let her now weakened soul go, draining it of both Determination and hatred, then the entity disappeared. Fearing revenge by the other monsters, she fled to hide deep within the remains of the Ruins. There, she met the souls of the previous children that fell into the Underground; some of the spirits blame her for this catastrophe, while others believe it wasn't her fault. Meanwhile, the monsters' physical forms were altered - and in some forms enhanced - and distributed across the solar system, left to wander aimlessly across their new homes. Soon after the collapse of the CORE, humans began expanding outward to colonize the other worlds of the solar system, one of which being Venus. Despite the crushing pressure, acidic rain, and extreme heat, a colony was established. Unfortunately, the Sentinel and the Poltergeist, now filled with relentless scorn for humans, attacked the human settlement. All of the colonists were killed in the attack, and no human has set foot on Venus ever since. Eventually, humanity fled the solar system completely. Six and a half billion years later, the Sun became dangerously low on fuel, and began its death throes. Its core was now more than five times hotter than it once was, beginning a cycle called the "Helium Flash," where it rapidly starts fusing helium into carbon and oxygen. This caused the Sun to swell up, transforming it into a red giant. In its expansion, it annihilated and consumed the planet Mercury, now called "Neaven". Around the time the Sun - now called "Archangel" - grew to almost the size of Nebun's orbit, humanity had spread across the now merging galaxies Milky Way and Andromeda. Frisk was born on Mars, renamed to "Hyro" and now a lush, terraformed world. She grew up to become an Inferos scavenger, part of a team that searches for ancient artifacts beneath Inferos's surface. Unfortunately, soon upon landing, the crew encountered a meteor storm that destroyed the mine, and caused Frisk to fall into Mount Ebott. -- Story will be added as the AU develops, to avoid spoilers. -- Gallery AfterWorldSentinelV2.png|Sentinel concept artwork, created by MechanicPluto24 SentinelTeaser.png|Sentinel artwork, created by MechanicPluto24 HansSentinel.png|Sentinel fan-art, created by Hans SentinelMk3.png|Sentinel battle sprite, created by MechanicPluto24 SentinelMk4.png|Sentinel final design, created by MechanicPluto24 AfterWorldPoltergeistV2.png|Poltergeist concept artwork, created by MechanicPluto24 AfterWorldPlaguebringer.png|Plaguebringer concept art, created by MechanicPluto24 AfterWorldGasterV2.png|Gaster concept art, created by MechanicPluto24 Archangel Solar System.png|The Archangel solar system, created by MechanicPluto24 Trivia * Although similar, AfterWorld is not based on the AUs Underworld or After!Tale at all. * Each of the planets' new names are terms and words translated from Latin, Greek, and Romanian. * The only canon relationship in the entire AU is Frisk x Chara. None of the eldritch monsters have formed any relationships with the humans or each other. * Most of the monsters in AfterWorld are tall, or otherwise extremely large. * Inspiration for the monsters and aliens comes from various sources, the most prominent being the extensive Lovecraft mythos, and the upcoming sci-fi horror game Scorn. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Monstrous Category:Grim Dark Category:Comic Category:Space Category:Outside the Underground